


Un’ascesa senza fine

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: “Chi credi che io sia, Tezuka? Dovresti sapere che nel mio dizionario non c’è la parola arresa! Ce la farò e ti dimostrerò quanto vale il mio tennis!”.





	Un’ascesa senza fine

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Un’ascesa senza fine  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Prompt: wild card

Il tuo avversario è più forte di quanto tu abbia mai immaginato, ma da un professionista non puoi di certo aspettarti di meno.  
Cerchi di tenere duro; servizio dopo servizio, smash dopo smash, dai tutto te stesso in questo match che ti sta stancando in una maniera inimmaginabile.  
Non ti arrendi, non puoi farlo Atobe, l’hai promesso a Tezuka che per colpa di quella gamba rotta è stato costretto a un ritiro: «Tezuka vincerò questo torneo per te!».  
Questa vittoria sarà un altro piccolo passo verso la vetta della classica mondiale. Vuoi dimostrargli che anche tu puoi raggiungere la top 10. Aggiudicandoti questo torneo, ti attribuiranno 250 punti che ti permetteranno non solo di superare il tuo best raking, ma di raggiungere sempre di più la posizione che tanto agogni.  
Vuoi dimostrare al tuo ragazzo i progressi che hai fatto dai Futures e Challenger e che tu sei in grado di vincere torei più impegnativi di questi ultimi.  
  
Ora ti starà guardando, senti il suo sguardo addosso nonostante non sia seduto su quelli spalti, ma sarà disteso su quel divano, con la gamba ingessata, di fronte alla tv satellitare del suo appartamento in Giappone.  
“Forza Atobe!”. Sicuramente te lo starà urlando con tutto il fiato che ha in gola, hai quasi la sensazione di udire la tua voce. “Puoi farcela, non mollare!”  
“Chi credi che io sia, Tezuka? Dovresti sapere che nel mio dizionario non c’è la parola arresa! Ce la farò e ti dimostrerò quanto vale il mio tennis!”.  
Lanci il tuo ultimo servizio, quello che sarà il tuo settimo Ace della partita e sarà quello decisivo che ti permetterà di superare di due punti il tuo avversario regalandoti il primo titolo davvero importante della tua carriera.  
10-8.  
È questo il risultato di questo tie-break, hai vinto, ce l’hai fatta ad aggiudicarti il tuo primo ATP World Tour 250 series.  
«Si!»  
Quand’è l’ultima volta che ti sei sentito così soddisfatto? Probabilmente non ti succedeva da quella partita delle medie in cui hai battuto Tezuka per la primissima volta, ma nulla sarà mai sarà eguagliabile a tale emozione. Nulla potrà mai essere paragonabile a quello che ti fa provare quel ragazzo, il tuo amato tennista che desideri raggiungere con ogni poro.  
“Non ho ancora finito di dimostrarti quanto valgo, vedrai che da domani sfrutterò la Wild Card che ho ottenuto per il Japan Open e lo vincerò!” disse fra sé e sé guardando il cielo sorridendo “Aspettami, Tezuka, perché da oggi la mia ascesa non avrà mai più fine!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ho usato un po’ di termini tecnici ma non essendo una cima nelle spiegazioni lascerò le pagine di Wikipedia.  
> Fuutures https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/ITF_Men%27s_Circuit  
> Challenger https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/ATP_Challenger_Tour  
> ATP World Tour 250 series https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/ATP_World_Tour_250_series  
> Wild card https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wild_card_(sport)  
> Tie break https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tie-break  
> Il Rakuten Japan Open https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan_Open_Tennis_Championships
> 
> Il font http://www.dafont.com/it/florence-regular.font  
> Il prompt Wild Card l’ho generato su questo sito http://www.dennis-sellers.com/play/scripts/prompts.php
> 
> Non so quale sia il vero nome del torneo, visto che spesso cambiano da sito a sito (non ho mai capito il perché) in genere il Japan Open dovrebbe disputarsi agli inizi di ottobre, quindi il torneo vinto da Atobe dovrebbe essere stato disputato 7 giorni prima.


End file.
